


Called and Called Out

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [13]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Fluff, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: Tony Stark gets an interesting call from his fellow geniuses on the other side of the country.
Relationships: Friday & Peter Parker, Friday & Tony Stark, Hank Pym/Janet Van Dyne, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Hope Van Dyne, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Scott Lang & Peter Parker, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Tony Stark & Hope Van Dyne
Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 179





	Called and Called Out

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came and The Urge hit, so I wrote this. Let me know what you think.
> 
> This is a continuation of my previous one-shot "The Spiders." You might be a bit confused if you don't read that one, but it should still be entertaining. Might do a few more from the same series if I keep thinking of things for it.

Tony Stark walks into the lab to see three teenagers leaning over something on one of his table screens. He sighs, slipping the phone he had just hung up a few minutes ago into his pocket.

“So,” he gets their attention. “I just had a very interesting conversation.”

The three of them turn suddenly. Tony can see Ned hastily swiping at the screen to get rid of whatever they’re doing. Ms. Jones sends him a bit of an exasperated look at his attempt. Still, when they’re all looking at him, he’s impressed by their looks of innocence. 

“Would you like to know why I just got off the phone with a Ms. Hope Van Dyne?”

“Because Pepper thinks you need a babysitter while she’s out of the country,” MJ quips.

Stark sends the girl a look. “Well played Ms. Jones, but I just had a very informative conversation with her. So, care to tell me why you’ve been having Scott feed you Pym tech designs? Specifically, the ant manipulation earpiece?”

“Curiosity’s sake,” Peter tries. “It’s really cool.”

“Really.” Tony walks towards his holo-table. “FRIDAY?”

With that, a design pulls up in full display in front of him. A familiar looking earpiece. Tony raises an eyebrow.

“FRIDAY!” Peter whines.

“Oh relax,” Tony snorts. “You’re still her favorite. Scott ratted you out to Hope, and FRIDAY can’t beat my admin privileges when ask for something specifically. Now, care to explain?”

“Not really?” His mentee tries again. The billionaire raises an eyebrow. “Fine,” the boy groans. “We’re making a spider controller.”

“I know,” the man smiles. “Just wanted to hear you say it.” He looks at the design. “It’s quite ingenious. Hope and Janet were amused, but Hank gave Scott a little flack.”

“Is he okay?” Ned asks, concern on his face evident.

“Just got one of the old man’s lectures. Anyways, FRIDAY, give them the stuff.”

A few dings of notification sound on the trio’s touchscreen table. Ned looks down and opens up the mail they received.

“Woah,” the computer nerd gasps. “This is so cool.” He scrolls through the one of the documents. “This is Hank Pym’s designs on the ant controller.”

“There’s also notes that the three geniuses in their group put on how it might translate to spiders,” Tony points out. “Plus a few journals that they thought the three of you might like. They said that if you need any help with your little project, you can contact them directly instead of going through Scott again. Even Hank. Somehow, young Mr. Parker seems to have softened the old crone’s heart.”

Peter give that little smile he does, while Michelle snorts in amusement.

“So, like those three, and obviously Scott, I’m here if you need anything,” he tells them. “Just make sure you give me a list of anything you use that’s Stark Industries and not Avengers tech. Or rather, have FRIDAY keep track of the stuff. Normally, I wouldn’t care, but Pepper and Hope are making sure I don’t use too much Stark tech for personal projects.”

“So, Hope’s phone call was because you needed a babysitter.”

“Not important.”

“Kinda is.”

“Just go back to playing with spiders.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ned and MJ aren't as good at manipulating the holo-tables, not as much practice with it. Hence, the touchscreen. Not really important, just wanted to put it out there.
> 
> Hope you like this.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
